My Guardian Doctor
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When the Doctor first finds Alex she's more than broken and more than what meets the eyes. She also holds a much darker secret that the Doctor wants to discover. But can the Doctor save her or will the same thing happen to her that happens to all his companions? Basically season 4 where an O.C takes the place of Donna.
1. The First Meeting

**AN: Gah, so this was a plot bunny that was been in my head for quite some time. I started to write it a few weeks after I had started to self harm and then I learned that I had depression so this story is like a escape for me. Alex is basically me but with a few things changed. **

**Anywho I hope that you all enjoy it! And please please please review! I would love to know what you think of this story! **

Chapter One: The First Meeting

I drew the blade across my wrist once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Then I heard it. A knock on the front door. I grabbed a towel and pressed it against my bleeding arm. I walked from my bathroom and down the stairs.

I opened the door just a bit and looked out. A man was standing there. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, trainers, and a pair of glasses. His hair was standing up in that almost perfect way that you only see in magazines.

"Can I help ye?" I asked giving him a once over.

"Actually yes, could you tell me the date and where I am?" he asked. I noticed that he had an accent that wasn't from around here. He sounded almost British.

I gave the man a funny look before saying, "It's May 23, 2007 and ye're in Dublin Ireland."

"Ah good old Dublin!" the man said glancing around and then giving me the same once over I had given him.

My almost black hair fell to mid-back and I hadn't put my contacts in yet. I had on a pair of jeans that had holes everywhere and my shirt had seen better days. I still had the towel clutched to my arm and I could feel the blood seeping through it, staining my shirt.

"Is your arm alright?" he asked.

"Uh," I said moving my arm behind my back and trying to come up with an excuse.

"Don't worry I'm the Doctor. I can help you," he told me reaching for my arm.

"Alex get yer arse in here!" I heard from behind me.

I looked back inside the house before turning back to whoever this Doctor was. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I slammed the door on him.

"Alex! Alex wait! Alex please!" the man screamed as he pounded on the door.

I ignored him and clutched my bleeding arm closer to myself. I walked from the door leaving the Doctor behind.

"Alex!" Damon screamed again.

I sighed and walked into the living room. "What is it Damon?" I asked pausing in the doorway.

"Who was at the door ye worthless piece of shit?" he asked taking his eyes off the television for a moment to look at me.

"Just some man who had a wee bit much to drink. Asked where he was and what the date was," I replied.

"Say what his name was?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No. Just told me that he was the Doctor." Damon stiffened in his chair. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing" he replied.

I shrugged but didn't say anything. I walked from the room and up to my bathroom. My knife sat in my sink where I had left it. I pulled the towel away from my arm and saw that the ten cuts I had made earlier had stopped bleeding. I grabbed my knife and held it against my skin.

"You might not want to do that," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to look at the stranger in my bathroom.

**AN: So thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Let me know! **


	2. The Stranger in My Bathroom

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it! Also please please please review! I would love to know what you think of this story! Otherwise enjoy! **

Chapter Two: The Stranger in my Bathroom

"You might not want to do that," a voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to look at the stranger in my bathroom. "How did ye get in here?" I asked him.

The man held up a silver object. It was about the length of a pencil and about as thick as my thumb.

"What is that?" I asked, fear lacing my voice.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor told me fiddling with the device.

"What does it do?" I asked slowly lowering my knife from my skin. I could see the Doctor's eyes follow my movement.

The Doctor looked from my knife to the device in his hand. He looked at it for a few moments before saying, "Well it can do a lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked folding my arms keeping my knife gripped in my hand. I could see my knuckles turning white on the handle of the blade.

"Well," he said drawing out the word and tapping his chin with the device. "It can do this." He pointed the device at me and the tip turned blue. It made a strange whirring noise. The knife in my hand started to get warmer but I kept my grip on it.

Eventually it got so hot that with a yelp I dropped the knife. It clanged to the ground and the Doctor smiled at me.

"What did ye do that for?" I asked him.

"Keeping you from harm," he replied.

"I don't need anyone to keep me from harm," I growled at him. I picked up the now cool blade and brought it across my arm. The cut was longer and deeper than the rest. Bleed seeped out of it.

I cut again and again. That would show that dumb Doctor. I ignored his yells and shouts of protest as I drew the knife across my skin.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my hand that had my knife in it. I looked up from my bloody arm to meet his chocolate eyes.

"What is making you do this?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"I am," Damon said from the doorway. ""I've basically been raising her to do this." He slowly walked towards me, his eyes turning from their dark green state to bright red.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked moving in front of me like a human shield.

Damon only let out a cruel laugh. He slowly walked towards me and the Doctor. He looked at me like I was prey and he was the predator. Only the Doctor was in the way of him and his prize. Damon shoved the Doctor out of the way and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to him.

"Get yer filthy hands off of me," I cried as I hit his chest.

Damon only gave me a wicked smile. He turned my arm up so that my cuts were facing us. He brought his mouth down and licked my arm. I screamed as pain shot through me.

"Let her go!" the Doctor screamed.

"But why should I?" Damon asked squeezing my arm so that more blood flowed. He licked again and pain rocketed through me. I let out another scream.

I looked over to the Doctor. "Help me," I whispered as I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Oh I will," the Doctor replied. He pointed his sonic screwdriver upward and suddenly the room was filled with light. I heard Damon scream. He dropped his hold on me and fell to the floor, out cold.

I swayed and felt myself start to fall, but then arms wrapped around me. The Doctor gently laid me on the cold bathroom floor. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked.

I nodded and pointed to the sink. "Under there," I whispered. I felt my fingers start to twitch then. My entire body started to burn. I let out a scream.

The Doctor looked back at me and asked, "Alex, are you alright?"

Tears streamed down my face. All I could think about was the agonizing burn.

"Alex! Talk to me Alex!" the Doctor screamed.

"What's happening to me?" I asked locking eyes with the Doctor. He cringed away from me.

"She's changing Doctor. You can see it. It's in her eyes," Damon said standing. "She's becoming my perfect mate."

"I would never be with a greasy slime ball like ye," I whispered. The pain hit again and I screamed.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked.

Damon chuckled again. "I'm surprised that ye haven't figured it out yet, Doctor." He spat out the last word like it was something terrible. "I'm someone who feeds off of tainted blood and can turn a person like them with only their saliva."

"Vampire," the Doctor gasped out.

"Oh, but not only that Doctor, oh no. A Tainted Vampire."

"Doctor," I gasped out.

The Doctor looked down at me. "Hold on Alex. I have faith in you that you can," he whispered to me as he knelt beside me. He gave my forehead a quick kiss before standing again. From my point of view on the ground all I could see was Damon's back.

I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I got a few snippets.

"Tainted blood," Damon said.

"I can help you both," the Doctor said.

"Past help," Damon replied. "Would rather die."

Pain shot through my body again and I screamed.

"Total control," Damon said.

"Even pain?" the Doctor asked.

Damon chuckled again and said, "Yes."

Another round of pain shot through me. I screamed again.

"Let her go," the Doctor commanded.

"Never. My perfect mate," Damon replied. "Already too far gone anyways."

I pushed down the burning inside me and reached over to where my knife had fallen. My hand gripped the cool metal and it felt comforting my hand.

"A Time Lord Tainted Vampire, what an unusual sight that would be," Damon taunted the Doctor.

"More like a dead one," I said standing. Damon turned around as I plunged the knife downwards. I knew that I had hit something vital as he screamed.

The burning turned into white hot pain. The Doctor back away from me as the room was filled with a red light. Very slowly both the pain and the light dimmed until it was completely gone.

I collapsed again and the Doctor was there to catch me. He held me in his arms and I stared at him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't go Alex," he whispered back

"Goodbye," I whispered placing my hand on his cheek, "my guardian Doctor."

Then I blacked out.

**AN: Oh no! Poor Alex! But don't worry, this story is nowhere near over! Stick around to see what happens next! **


	3. Who Am I?

**AN: Yay new chapter! I hope you guys like this! And please review! I don't have any reviews on this yet and it makes me really sad that no one is reviewing! So please please please please please please please please review! I will no joke love you forever if you reviewed! **

**Anywho enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Three: What Am I?

I woke up lying in a soft bed. I sat up and looked around. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Shit," I whispered clutching my head. I had a pounding headache and my body felt like it had been thoroughly used, but that wasn't unusual. After a beating from Damon I was always sore, but normally he would have left me wherever I had fallen, not put me into a warm bed. Plus he wouldn't have changed my clothes. I was now wearing a pair of cotton sleep bottoms and an oversized button up shirt.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

"You were almost changed," a soft voice said from across the room. I looked over to see a man sitting in a chair. "You had been living with a Tainted Vampire."

"A what?" I asked walking towards the man. The tile floor was cold beneath my feet.

The man let out a sigh and said, "A Tainted Vampire." I reached the man and recognized it as the Doctor.

"So I was attacked by a Tainted Vampire?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

The Doctor nodded. "He wanted you for his perfect mate. He made your emotional pain so bad that you wanted to hurt yourself to get it out. He wanted your blood, but never wanted to kill you."

"But isn't that what all vampires do, suck people's blood?" I asked.

"Well yes, but Tainted Vampires are different. They can only feed off of blood that the target has made themselves loose. Pushing people into depression and self harm is one of the biggest ways they feed," the Doctor explained.

"But why me?" I asked meeting his eyes. "Why did he pick me out of everyone else?"

The Doctor cringed a bit when his eyes met mine. He stood and asked, "Do have any family, friends that you could stay with anyone?" He turned away from me and walked towards the door.

"No, Damon was the only one I had," I told him. "No friends and my family, well they're long gone." I stood and followed him to the door.

"He isolated you. He knew that you had no one to run to. How old were you when you first met Damon?" he asked turning around to look at me, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

I took a moment to think before saying, "I don't know. A long time ago. He just always seemed to be there."

The Doctor looked puzzled for a second then his face lit up. He walked over to me. "Alright so this is going to be a bit weird but I'm going to look into your memories." He reached his hands towards my head but I backed away from him.

"How can ye do that?" I asked taking a few steps back.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm from a different planet. I can travel through time and space," he told me.

"Who the hell are ye?" I asked taking a few more steps back.

"My name is the Doctor and I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm here to help you," he replied.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room. I knew that it wasn't my room. The room was medium sized and dimly lit. The floor was a black tile and the walls were a dark red. The room looked like a bedroom. It had a dresser, a wardrobe, a bed, and a few chairs on the other side of the room. It didn't look like a room anywhere in my house.

The Doctor didn't respond. I shoved past him and ran down a long hallway. At the end I ran into what looked like a control room with bright lights all around.

I screamed and fell to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands to keep out the light. I felt a hand on my back then.

"Alex," the Doctor said from right next to me. I looked in the direction of his voice without opening my eyes.

"What am I? What have I become?" I asked as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Can ye help me?" I whispered.

"Yes, but you have to trust me Alex. If you do then I will do everything in my power to figure out what has happened to you and make you alright," he replied.

I let more tears fall as I thought about it. I opened them slightly and looked at the Doctor. "I trust ye."

"Then travel with me," the Doctor said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The only way I can help you is if you come with me. Travel through space and time with me! See the entire universe Alex!" he replied.

I took another moment to think. "Ceart go leor," I replied.

"What?" the Doctor asked. It was a strange question coming from him when he seemed to know everything.

"It means alright in Gaelic," I told him.

The Doctor beamed at me. He gently placed his fingertips on my eyelids and closed my eyes for me. He then grabbed my hands. He helped me to my feet. He led me somewhere and I had complete faith in him that he would be able to help me.

"Stay," he suddenly said stopping. He dropped my hands I heard him walk off somewhere. I waited patiently until he came back. He grabbed my hands again and led me again. "Alright, it's safe to open your eyes now," he whispered in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. We were back in the same room that I had woken up in. I looked to the Doctor for an explanation.

"This will be your room," he told me. "The TARDIS will decorate it however you want. All you have to do is give her a command. She'll also totally stock the wardrobe and dresser with your size of clothing."

"Wait, the what?" I asked confused.

"The TARDIS. That's what you're on right now!" the Doctor said with another smile.

"What do ye mean on?" I asked.

"You know," he replied, "you sure do ask a lot of questions."

I gave him a smile and said, "Well I am still human."

"That you are," the Doctor replied with a smile of his. "But let me show you what I mean." He walked over to the dresser and searched through it for a few minutes. I just stood there and watched him. Suddenly he pulled out and said "Aha! I knew that I still had them." He walked back over to me with a pair of glasses in his hand.

"But I already have glasses Doctor," I told him touching the metal frames on my face.

"Oh but not like these!" he told me, a mischievous grin lighting his face up. I grinned with him as he slipped my glasses from my face and put on the new ones.

I made a silly model pose and asked, "How do I look?"

"Brilliant," the Doctor replied. I grinned at him and he grabbed my hand. He led me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Doctor, I remember that this was a bad place to go," I said tugging on his hand to get him to stop.

He stopped and turned around. He grabbed my other hand and said, "But that's the genius of these glasses! You put them on and wherever you are they'll automatically adjust to the lighting so that you can always see!"

"But won't I look a little funny walking around with these tinted all the time?" I asked.

"Again the beauty of the glasses! To everyone else they'll just look like ordinary glasses! No tint at all!" he exclaimed. "But then again there was that time when I wore them to that party and they stayed tinted but then again…"

"Doctor," I said cutting off the man. "These are brilliant! Where did ye get them?"

"On Tatooine in the year oh, 2 billion and 93," he replied.

"Tatooine, like from Star Wars?" I asked. I had been a big fan of the movies since I was little. It was one of the few things that Damon would let me watch.

"Yes," the Doctor sighed out. "Humans found it about a million years after the movies came out. Turns out there really is a desert planet with two suns!"

I stared at him in wonder. "Do ye think that you could take me there?" I asked.

"No. Your eyes are having problems with light. I'm not sure why but I'm not taking you to a planet with two suns when you couldn't even handle the light from the TARDIS. Not gonna happen," he told me. I gave him puppy dog eyes. We stared at each other a minute before he said, "Oh alright. Maybe if your eyes get better. But you are doing extremely well right now I must say."

"What?" I asked him looking confused.

"Look around Alex, you're in the control room," he told me.

I took my eyes off of the doctor and looked around. He was right! We were in the control room! And the light wasn't even bothering me! "How did we get here?" I asked looking back at the Doctor.

"Well, I distracted you. While we were talking I gently pulled you forward but not enough that you would notice it until we reached here!" he explained.

I looked around again and let out a laugh. I looked back at the Doctor.

"You are standing where almost all the action takes place, well actually most of the action takes place outside those doors," the Doctor said pointing to a set of doors. "But that's beside the point. This is the control room of the TARDIS." He threw his arms open and smiled.

"It's amazing," I whispered as I ran my hand over one of the many tree branches in the room. "What does TARDIS mean anyways?" I asked as I moved from the branch to the actual control station.

"Again with the questions?" he teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled none the less. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"So this is basically a time travel machine?" I asked looking around the room again.

"And a space ship yes," the Doctor told me.

"So ye're an alien?" I asked. He nodded. "Are there more of ye? Or yer kind of people at least? Not sure that I would want more of ye. Oh, can we go to yer home planet?"

"No," the Doctor said. I turned to face him and saw that he was no longer smiling. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. My people and my planet were destroyed in the Time War."

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, but I know the feeling. Of being alone with no one there to help ye through yer hard times or to celebrate the good times with ye. I know what that's like."

"Ah Alex you are much too bright for your years," the Doctor told me. "Which by the way how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Ah, still so young," he told me with a smile.

"Ye can't be that much older than me!" I replied. "What maybe a few years or so."

"Actually try 887 years older than you."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "That makes ye 907."

The Doctor smiled at me and said, "Exactly." He moved around the circular room to the doors of the TARDIS. He threw them open and then reached for my hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to the doorway. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

It was space and stars and colors all swirling together. "It's amazing," I whispered.

"Would you like to go out there?" he asked gazing out the doors as well.

"Alright two questions," I told him. "One, where is there? And two, could I really?"

The Doctor looked at me and chuckled. "You and your questions Alex," he told me. "But out there is called space. Just pure deep space. It tends to be a great place just to let the TARDIS hang out, but then again so are a lot of places. Cardiff is good. Great big riff right through the middle, helps recharge the TARDIS. Oh and then there's Barcelona, the planet not the city,"

I let out small cough and said, "Um, Doctor." His eyes met mine. "Do ye do that a lot?"

"Do what?" he asked looking confused.

"Ramble?" I asked.

"Do I ramble?" he asked. Before I could respond he started to talk again. "I guess that maybe I do. I wonder why I never noticed it before."

I let out another small cough and gave the Doctor a look.

"Right, sorry, rambling again," he replied, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"So can I go out there?" I asked reaching my hand out into open space.

"Of course," he replied. He left the doorway and walked over to the controls. He clicked some buttons and pulled a few levers as he walked around the circular station.

I followed behind him and asked, "What are ye doing?"

"You know in all of my 900 years I don't think I have meet a human that has asked as many questions as you do," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said rolling my eyes at him. "Just tell me what yer doing."

"I'm expanding the oxygen field around the TARDIS so that you can be out there and still breathe," he explained.

I smiled sweetly at him and asked, "See, was that so hard?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at me but grabbed my hand anyways. He led me back over to the doorway. "Do you trust me Alex?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes."

"Good, then step out," he told me. I gave him a look like he was crazy. "Trust me Alex."

I nodded. I took a deep breath before stepping off the TARDIS. The Doctor slowly let my hand go. His fingers brushed down my sides and my legs before he gripped my ankle. I was now floating above a blue police box in open space.

"This is amazing!" I cried looking around me. I saw a shooting star streak overhead and I stared at it in wonder.

The Doctor held me up there before saying, "Alright Alex, that's enough time in space for you." He pulled me back into the TARDIS. Once my feet hit the ground I lost my footing. Both the Doctor and I ended up on the floor.

"Sorry," I groaned as I lay on top of him. I felt his heart beat wildly against my own. I looked down at him and saw that his face was bright red. "Are ye alright Doctor?" I asked.

"Fine," he gasped out. "Be better if you get off me."

"Sorry," I said again as I rolled off the Doctor.

I heard him let out a sigh before he sat up. I followed suit and sat up as well. "Well now that you've enjoyed the wonder of open space how about I take you to one of my favorite places," the Doctor said jumping up to his feet.

He walked around the controls as I slowly got to my feet. I followed him around as he pulled levers and pushed buttons.

"Doctor where are we going?" I asked as the TARDIS gave a violent shudder. I gripped the edge of the consol to stay upright.

"An, so many questions Alex," was the only reply I got.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook in what I figured was a landing. A loud noise accompanied the movement.

"Come on!" the Doctor said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Doctor wait," I said tugging on his hand. He looked back at me in confusion. "I can't go out wearing my night clothes."

"Oh yes, that is a problem," the Doctor said dropping my hand and scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled at him and said, "Back in a tick." I ran back to my bedroom. It wasn't as dim now and I walked over the dresser…my dresser. I opened the top drawer. I pulled out a dark green tee shirt and brand new pair of black skinny jeans. Next to those were some new underclothes.

I quickly pulled off my old clothes. I noticed that the shirt I was wearing looked like the one the Doctor was wearing. I briefly wondered if the clothes I was wearing were his. I pulled on the new clothes and sighed. It was rare that I got new clothes so I loved the feeling of them.

I looked next to the dresser and saw a pair of short, black military-ish boots. I grinned and slipped my feet into them. I laced them up then stood. Hanging on a hook above the boots was a black leather jacket. I pulled it on.

"Thank you," I said to the TARDIS.

The lights flashed and I figured that was its way of saying 'You're welcome.'

I took my glasses off then and made sure to close my eyes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail then put my glasses back on.

Once I was ready I checked my reflection in a mirror that had appeared. I scanned my image. Once I got to my eyes I screamed. They were bright red, like Damon's right before…before I killed him.

"What am I?" I asked as I started to cry, but my tears weren't normal. They were…blood.

"Alex!" the Doctor cried as he pounded on my door. I continued to cry and stare at my reflection. "Alex, I'm coming in!" the Doctor yelled. I heard the whirring of his sonic screwdriver and then my door opened.

I looked over at the Doctor as he stood in the doorway.

"What am I?!" I yelled at him. "What am I?!"

**AN: So thoughts, ideas, comments, suggestions, even flames? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
